


Intimidades Secretas

by Dodisboy



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pañales
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodisboy/pseuds/Dodisboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando era una niña pequeña, un accidente cambió la vida de Akane para siempre. Como reaccionara Ranma cuando descubra sus intimidades secretas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimidades Secretas

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takashi.  
> \- Esta historia se basa en el cuarto desafio de Greenicedragon1789 y está hecha sin ánimo de lucro y para el disfrute de los fans.  
> \- Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y críticas.  
> \- ¿Sabes dibujar? Mandame un email. Estaría encantado de tener ilustraciones de ésta historia.

El sol empezaba a adquirir los tonos rojizos propios del ocaso, cuando los altavoces de la estación de Nerima anunciaron la llegada del tren. Apenas habían terminado de sonar las últimas notas, cuando el tren entró en la estación. Los frenos se pusieron en funcionamiento, sumando su chirrido a la cacofonía propia del lugar. Una vez detenido el convoy, las puertas de los vagones se abrieron y comenzó el intercambio de viajeros.

Una de las primeras en salir fue una joven de pelo corto color azabache que llevaba un paquete no muy grande, debajo del brazo.

Con la cabeza baja y los ojos marrones fijos en el suelo, vadeó a la muchedumbre hasta llegar a la salida.

Para su gran alivió, nadie la reconoció y, gracias en gran parte a su conservador vestido: blusa blanca y larga falda azul; nadie se fijó en ella.

Tras asegurarse que la bolsa de papel envolvía perfectamente su compra, se la volvió a poner bajo el brazo y, controlando a duras penas el impulso de salir corriendo, comenzó a andar con ademán forzado.

Akane había vivido toda su vida en esta zona de Tokio, por lo que fue capaz de evitar las calles más transitadas y elegir los callejones más inesperados, para avanzar tortuosamente hacía su destino.

Una eternidad más tarde, la familiar silueta del dojo se alzó ante ella.

A cada paso que avanzaba por el camino de entrada, su corazón latía con más y más fuerza, hasta lograr ahogar el resto de sonidos.

La joven se recordó a si misma, que su padre había salido a tomar algo, corrección: a emborracharse, con su amigo e invitado Genma Saotome. Su hermana Nabiki y Ranma, el hijo de Genma, estaban con sus respectivos amigos y Kasumi, su hermana mayor, también se encontraba fuera.

En teoría la casa estaba vacía. "En teoría", ese era el problema.

Sin más opciones, Akane entró en la casa y cerró la puerta con suavidad, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Tampoco anunció su llegada, simplemente se quedó en el genkan*, observando.

En la penumbra producida por los mortecinos rayos del ocaso, la silenciosa casa le dio la bienvenida.

La joven se permitió un largo suspiro de alivio, que liberó el aire que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente.

Ya estaba, lo había conseguido. Un poco más y llegaría a la seguridad de su habitación con su secreto completamente a salvo.

Concentrada en ese pensamiento, Akane no se dio cuenta que la puerta de la habitación de invitados se había abierto, hasta que pasó por delante de ella y a punto estuvo de chocar con el joven que salió de la misma.

La sorpresa hizo que soltara la bolsa. Está rebotó en el suelo con un ruido suave, antes de detenerse.

Al bajar la vista, Akane observó con horror que la bolsa se había abierto, dejando su contenido a la vista. Temiendo lo que iba a ocurrir, cerró los ojos.

"Un paquete de... ¿¡pañales!?"

La asombrada voz penetró en su cerebro y originó una oleada de ardiente vergüenza que la dejo helada.

Akane miró a Ranma con promesas de lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Sí!" contestó con furia. "¡Un paquete de pañales! ¿¡Y sabes por qué!?¡Porque todavía los necesito!"

La joven se dio cuenta que había dicho demasiado, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Solo deseaba que Ranma se riera de ella para poder odiarlo, y que la calidez del odio cubriera su vergüenza.

Pero el joven no se rio.

Una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, su expresión se llenó de comprensión y ternura. Comprensión y ternura que Akane malinterpretó como lástima y pena.

En el momento en que se disponía a pronunciar palabras que luego habría lamentado, un movimiento atrajo su atención.

Ranma acababa de subirse la camisa, dejando al descubierto su vientre y mostrando la forma inconfundible de, sí, un pañal que sobresalía por la parte superior del pantalón.

Cuando Akane levantó la vista, el joven asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

El alivió de la joven fue indescriptible. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió como se aligeraba el opresivo peso de su secreto y, lanzándose sobre el pecho de Ranma, lloró de felicidad mientras el joven le abrazaba inexpertamente.

El paquete de pañales quedó en el suelo, olvidado.

* * *

A pesar de no haber subido nunca al tejado de su casa, Akane no había tenido grandes dificultades para llegar desde la ventana de su habitación.

Sin preocuparse por la suciedad, se sentó con las rodillas dobladas de cara al sol de poniente.

Su encuentro en el pasillo había dejado claro, entre otras cosas, que necesitaban hablar. Así que habían decidido encontrarse en el tejado en un cuarto de hora. Tiempo más que suficiente para que ella escondiera su compra en el lugar de siempre.

Ranma se acercó con paso seguro, llevando la misma camisa china roja y pantalón negro. La joven buscó discretamente el delator bulto del pañal, pero la holgura del pantalón le impidió encontrarlo.

Al llegar a su lado, el joven se sentó y comenzó a jugar con su negro pelo recogido en una larga trenza.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio con el alboroto de la ciudad de fondo, observando como el sol rojizo se iba ocultando lentamente.

"Es precioso, ¿verdad?" comentó Akane.

"¿Eh?" fue la respuesta de Ranma, que había estado profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

"El ocaso," concretó ella. "Siempre me ha parecido muy bonito."

El joven, que había estado mirando el horizonte sin verlo, se fijó por primera vez en el paisaje que se desplegaba ante él.

Sobre un mar de oscuridad, salpicado, aquí y allí, por los puntos luminosos de las farolas y las ventanas, flotaban los tejados ensangrentados por el sol del ocaso; un semicírculo rojizo que se hundía lentamente por debajo de la línea del horizonte. A su alrededor, el cielo y las nubes recorrían el espectro del naranja al azul oscuro según se alejaban, hasta fundirse con la negrura de la noche que iba descendiendo.

"Sí, es precioso," confirmó Ranma.

Sin ser capaz de añadir nada más, el joven permitió que la conversación muriera.

Los segundos continuaron pasando en silencio.

Akane comenzó a girar la cabeza lentamente con la intención de echar una mirada furtiva a su acompañante; sin embargo se encontró con los ojos azules de Ranma. Ambos jóvenes apartaron la vista con rapidez y la concentraron en puntos inofensivos, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían como tomates.

¿Sabes?" Ranma comentó con la vista fija en el tejado. "Ahora entiendo muchas cosas de esta última semana; como que estés exenta de hacer gimnasia en el colegio, a pesar de practicar artes marciales."

"Sí," Akane confirmó. "Ya has visto como es el uniforme de gimnasia femenino, por lo que comprenderás que es imposible ocultar nada. SI hiciera gimnasia, todo Furinkan lo sabría en una hora y todo Nerima en un día."

"¿Así que los necesitas 24x7?"

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se volvió hacía la joven con gesto horrorizado y, agitando las manos desesperadamente, añadió:

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo he dicho sin pensar! ¡No hace falta que contestes! ¡En serio!"

Los labios de la joven se alzaron ligeramente en una leve sonrisa.

De alguna manera encontraba muy mona la forma de disculparse de su acompañante. Regañándose a si misma por distraerse de tal forma al estar tratando un asunto tan serio, decidió centrarse en la conversación y confiar en Ranma.

"Sí," dijo en tono suave, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la oyera sin problemas. "Lo cierto es que sí. Cuando era muy pequeña sufrí un accidente, y desde entonces perdí el control de ciertas funciones."

"¿También del número dos?" preguntó asombrada la boca del joven antes que su cerebro pudiera intervenir. Cuando este se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, la tapó con la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Afortunadamente, Akane se encontraba perdida en sus recuerdos, y la parte de su cerebro que contestó de manera automática no encontró la pregunta indecente. Ó tal vez había decidido que, una vez descubierto su secreto, no merecía la pena ocultar nada.

"Aún conservo un pequeño control, aunque... a veces... ocurren accidentes."

Abrumado por tanta información, Ranma se sentía como si la vergüenza hubiera encendido una fogata en su interior.

Sin notar la desazón de su acompañante, la joven continuó:

"No recuerdo lo que ocurrió, y lo que se me lo han contado después mis padres y mis hermanas. Sin embargo, el primer recuerdo que tengo es una discusión con mi madre al respecto de los pañales.

* * *

"¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!" chillaba Akane mientras se retorcía intentando liberarse.

Su madre la observó con tristeza mientras continuaba sujetándole con firmeza los brazos, para que no se arrancara el pañal que le acababa de poner.

"Cálmate, Akane," le rogó su madre. "¿Por qué te pones así? En el hospital no protestabas tanto cuando esa enfermera tan maja venía a ponértelo."

"¡Entonces estaba mala!" le explicó la niña. "¡Pero ahora ya estoy buena! Y los únicos que llevan pañales estando buenos son los bebes. ¡Yo soy una niña grande!"

Al oír el razonamiento infantil, Kimiko se quedó en silencio.

Las mismas palabras que habían servido para convencer a su hija, se volvían ahora en contra suya. ¿Cómo explicarle que, a pesar del buen trabajo de los doctores, había perdido el control de parte de su cuerpo? ¿Que uno de sus mayores logros había sido destruido? ¿Que, en resumen, necesitaría llevar pañales el resto de su vida?

"¡Mamí!" llamó la niña en un susurro apremiante, que concentró la atención dispersa de su madre.

Akane, que antes se revolvía como una furia, se había quedado quieta. Su cara, antes enrojecida por el esfuerzo, había adquirido una nueva tonalidad de rojo. La boquita cerrada con fuerza y unos ojos anegados que miraban suplicantes, completaban un puzzle que solo una madre sabría descifrar.

Sabiendo instintivamente que había ocurrido, Kimiko abrazó a su querida hija con toda la ternura del mundo, a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Arropada por el calor y la compasión de su madre, Akane se desahogó con sonoros lloros.

* * *

"No sé qué habría hecho entonces sin mi madre. Fue gracias a su apoyo que pude soportar la vergüenza de tener que volver a llevar pañales." Mientras hablaba, la voz de Akane comenzó a adquirir un tono evocador. Estaba claro; aunque sus ojos estuvieran fijos en el horizonte, su mirada se encontraba en el pasado. "Ella siempre le quitaba hierro al asunto y lo trataba como un juego. 'Nuestro secreto' lo llamaba. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando, y cuando murió ya no necesitaba casi su ayuda. Ahora cada vez que veo los pañales me acuerdo de ella."

Ranma permaneció todo el tiempo escuchando la historia atentamente, en silencio. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. No hacía ni una semana que se conocían, y ya le estaba contando sus secretos más íntimos. El joven se sentía muy honrado por ello. ¿Pero realmente era merecedor de tanta confianza?

"Pensaras que es una tontería, ¿verdad?"

"¿El qué?" preguntó el joven distraído.

"Que me recuerde a mi madre."

"No. Al fin y al cabo ambas cosas están muy relacionadas."

"Supongo que tienes razón…"

"Por cierto, hay algo que quería preguntarte…"

Mientras Ranma se acercaba a formular la pregunta entre rodeos y disculpas, Akane cerró los ojos y se repitió mentalmente:

"Por favor, que no sean los combates matutinos. Por favor, que no sean los combates matutinos…"

"… es que, no sé, me parece muy extraño. ¿Por qué se pelean los chicos de tú instituto cada mañana gritando tú nombre?"

La joven permaneció cayada con los ojos cerrados durante tanto tiempo, que Ranma pensó que no le había oído. Se disponía a volver hacer la pregunta, cuando Akane abrió los ojos y contestó con gran irritación:

"Es culpa de Kuno, un alumno de segundo. Como estoy exenta de gimnasia, siempre ha habido especulaciones sobre mi salud. Un día, sin venir a cuento y delante de todo el instituto, declaró que solo el que pudiera proteger tan frágil flor podría encontrarse a su lado."

Al joven le costó un poco asimilar la respuesta, y no precisamente por que tuviera problemas de entender la metáfora.

"¿Realmente habla así?"

Akane le miró de reojo.

"¿No le has escuchado estos días en el instituto?"

"La verdad es que no le hice mucho caso."

"¡Hiciste bien!"

"Por cierto. ¿Quién es Kuno?"

"Seguro que lo has visto. Siempre lleva puesta un kendogi y un bokken."

"¡Ah sí! ¿No es el que siempre gana las peleas?"

"Sí," contestó Akane displicente.

"Entonces… ¿Es tú novio?"

"¡No!"

El grito de furia de la joven fue tan potente que, por un momento, Ranma temió haberse quedado sordo.

"Lo siento," se disculpó ligeramente amilanado.

"Es cierto que, a su manera, me ha pedido salir; pero me he negado siempre."

"Entiendo."

Era una palabra inocente, una respuesta automática para mostrar su interés por la conversación y, en este caso, lo último que Ranma debería haber dicho.

"¡No! ¡No lo entiendes!" replicó Akane sintiendo avivarse las llamas de su furia. "¿Piensas que me negué por lo mío? ¡Te equivocas! A pesar de todo, todavía tengo derecho a elegir. ¡Y no lo elegiría ni aunque fuese el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra! Tengo que reconocer que es guapo, y he oído decir que su familia es muy rica; pero cuando lo has tratado dos veces te das cuenta que está encantado de conocerse a sí mismo. Y, lo peor de todo, tiene una mentalidad de película de samuráis."

"¿Honorable?" se atrevió a preguntar Ranma.

"¡Ja! Sí, honorable y retrograda. Si no fuera porque piensa que tengo alguna enfermedad grave, le veo capaz de pensar que tiene que vencerme para salir conmigo."

Una vez terminada su diatriba, las facciones de la joven se relajaron.

"Disculpa por haberte echado la bronca, pero es que lo tengo atravesado."

Esta vez, Ranma decidió permanecer en silencio y no volvió hablar hasta que hubo pasado un tiempo prudencial.

"Supongo que es el turno de contarte mi historia."

Akane se volvió a mirarle mientras hablaba.

"En mi caso también fue un accidente, pero de entrenamiento. Bien pensado, el entrenamiento fue el accidente."

Al ver la cara de extrañeza que ponía su compañera, el joven trató de explicarse.

"Tendría como cinco o seis años, cuando mi padre encontró una técnica secreta invencible. El entrenamiento consistía en lanzar al estudiante atado con comida para g…g… felinos a un agujero llenó de… de… g… esos animales hambrientos."

El solo intento de imaginarse la escena, hizo que Akane se llevara la mano a la boca, horrorizada.

"¿¡Quién puede ser capaz de hacer algo así!?"

Desgraciadamente Ranma conocía la respuesta.

"Mi padre," dijo resignadamente.

* * *

Era una tarde soleada y los jardines del hospital estaban llenos. Casi todos los enfermos que podían abandonar sus habitaciones, habían aprovechado el buen tiempo para romper su reclusión.

Algunos solos, otros acompañados por familiares, amigos o incluso otros pacientes, y unos pocos ayudados por enfermeros se dedicaban a pasear, a tomar el sol en bancos o echar unas partidas al mahjong o al go. Todos ellos, sin excepción, disfrutaban de sus cortas horas de libertad.

Un joven padre y su hijo paseaban agarrados de la mano por uno de los caminos. A su paso las cabezas se volvían a mirarles con horror y pena, a la vez que aumentaban los comentarios en voz baja.

La causa de todo ello era el niño quien, a pesar de llevar las zapatillas, pijama y bata del hospital, no podía ocultar las vendas que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo. La más visible siendo la que le tapaba media cabeza y un ojo.

A pesar de todo ello, Ranma sonreía: Sus heridas ya casi no le dolían; los médicos les habían asegurado que no perdería el ojo; y, lo mejor de todo, su padre le había prometido que no le volvería a echar al pozo de gatos hambrientos cubierto con comida.

A su lado Genma también sonreía: A pesar de su estupidez, los médicos le habían asegurado que Ranma no tendría secuelas; y, lo mejor de todo, no tendría que enfrentarse a su mujer, ni al terrorífico contrato que habían firmado.

Todo era perfecto hasta que, por casualidad, un gato callejero de sucio pelaje negro atravesó un arbusto y se detuvo en el camino unos metros por delante de ellos.

Genma lo vio, no le hizo caso y siguió andando. No había dado dos pasos, cuando notó que la manita que sujetaba estaba temblando. Al volverse, su corazón se llenó de miedo.

Su hijo se había quedado quieto en donde se encontraba al aparecer el gato. El cuerpo de Ranma temblaba como una hoja en un vendaval y de su boca entreabierta se escapaba, una y otra vez, el mismo sonido:

"Ga...ga...ga..."

Su piel estaba tan pálida como la de un cadáver, y un torrente de lágrimas manaba de su ojo sano. Las partes visibles de su pantalón mostraban regueros húmedos, que se deslizaban hasta el borde inferior; desde allí pequeños hilillos amarillos caían al charco, que se había formado entre los pies del niño, y que continuaba creciendo.

* * *

Ranma permanecía acostado, sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados; pero no dormía. Se encontraba lo suficientemente despierto como para oír la conversación entre su padre y el doctor (Algo sobre un tres postra mágico), pero no pensaba levantarse.

Si no se levantaba, nadie lo vería; si no se movía, nadie lo oiría; pero, hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía evitar sentirlo. Era una sensación nueva, extraña, cálida, protectora y en absoluto desagradable. ¡Pero él ya no era un bebe! ¡Era un chico grande!

Y sin embargo, hacía dos días se había hecho pipí encima delante de todo el mundo. Entonces habían conseguido convencer a las enfermeras, sin embargo nada más despertarse esa mañana, con el pijama calado y una gran mancha amarilla en las sabanas, supo que estaba condenado. Había suplicado, gritado, llorado, pataleado, luchado... pero fue inútil. Después de ducharle y secarle, le habían cambiado las vendas y le habían puesto un pañal.

A pesar de su miedo, las enfermeras no se habían reído de él, ni le habían humillado. Habían tratado su accidente como algo normal e incluso le habían sonreído comprensivamente. Solo se habían puesto serias cuando le habían advertido que no se lo quitara, o si no...

Ranma reconoció que no había sido tan malo como temía, pero seguía siendo humillante. ¡Él no era un bebe!

Sin embargo...

Deslizó la mano hacía abajo, la introdujo por el pantalón del pijama, y acarició la superficie lisa y suave del pañal.

"Buenos días, Ranma," le llamó una voz. "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

El niño abrió los ojos y se encontró la cara sonriente del doctor a unos centímetros de la suya.

Sorprendido, sacó su mano del pantalón a toda prisa y se sonrojó como si le hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura.

"¡No soy un bebe!" contestó con ojos llorosos.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" replicó el doctor con tono serio pero amable. "Eres un chico grande, todo un hombrecito, ¿verdad?"

Ranma asintió con la cabeza, insegura.

"Pe... pero me han puesto pañales y no soy un bebe. ¡No quiero ser un bebe!" chilló angustiado.

El doctor sacó un pañuelo limpio de su bata, y secó las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del niño.

"¿Crees que solo los bebes llevan pañales?" preguntó compasivamente.

"Sí," fue la débil contestación de Ranma.

"Debes saber que hay chicos de tú edad y más mayores, que necesitan llevarlos. Incluso adultos como tú padre."

Incrédulo, el niño abrió los ojos y la boca de par en par.

"Todos sabemos que no eres un bebe," continuó el doctor tranquilizadoramente. "Cuando te caíste a aquel agujero y te atacaron los gatos, te llevaste un susto muy, muy, muy grande que dejó una impresión muy fuerte en tú mente. Ahora, cada vez que algo le recuerda lo sucedido pierde el control del cuerpo. ¿Entiendes?"

Ranma tardó un poco en comprender lo que acababa de oír, pero cuando lo hizo su decisión fue inmediata.

"¡Mi mente es estúpida! ¡No la quiero! ¡Quiero una mente que no se mee!"

La inocencia de sus palabras hicieron sonreír al doctor, quien contestó muy seriamente.

"Desgraciadamente, a día de hoy, eso no es posible."

"¡Oooooh!"

Visiblemente decepcionado, el niño agachó la cabeza al borde de las lágrimas. Empujándole suavemente la barbilla con un dedo, el doctor le obligó a levantar la cabeza de nuevo.

"La buena noticia es que podemos enseñarle a tú mente a no tener tanto miedo y a mantener el control del cuerpo."

Los ojos rojos y los restos de lágrimas no impidieron que su carita se iluminara como el amanecer al oír esas palabras.

"¿Y no necesitare pañales?"

"Tienes mi palabra."

La esperanza floreció en el corazón del niño, una flor grande y hermosa de tallo fuerte.

El doctor, que creía su deber no dar falsas esperanzas a los pacientes, continuó:

"Debo advertirte que puede ser un proceso lento."

Ranma asintió con la cabeza. En la euforia del momento se sentía capaz de llevar los pañales durante unas semanas, o incluso el enorme periodo de tiempo de un mes.

"No importa. Lo soportare como un hombre."

"Así me gusta," aprobó el doctor con satisfacción, mientras le revolvía el pelo con la mano, dejandoselo más desordenado que antes.

* * *

Ranma todavía sonreía recordando la escena, cuando oyó la voz de Akane.

"¿Y funciono?"

"Sí, más o menos."

La siguiente pregunta tardó algo más en llegar y, cuando lo hizo, fue de manera lenta, entrecortada, dubitativa.

"¿Entonces realmente necesitas llevarlos o…?

La joven no pudo terminar de pronunciar las palabras, aun así la pregunta estaba clara para ambos adolescentes; prueba de ello era el rubor que cubría sus caras.

Ranma dudó.

La pregunta era muy personal y él jamás había hablado de ese tema con nadie. Sin embargo… ¿No se estaban sincerando el uno con el otro? ¿No había pensado a veces comentárselo a alguien, aunque fuera su padre, y hacer menos opresivo la carga de su secreto? ¡Ahora el mejor momento! ¿Qué iba hacer ella? ¿Reírse?¡Claro que no! Pero podía ser peor, podía pensar que era un bicho raro, que estaba loco, que... lo entendiera. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quien mejor que ella para entenderlo? Ó para pensar que se estaba burlando de su problema...

Tomo una decisión.

"Mentiría si dijera que no me resultan agradables, pero lo cierto es que todavía los necesito."

Bueno, eso sería suficiente, por ahora.

"¿No dijiste que la terapia había funcionado?"

"No del todo. Ya no me... tengo problemas de ese tipo si veo un ga... ga... ga... bicho peludo con uñas."'Salvó que sean muchos o se acerquen demasiado, pero ese es otro problema.'

La ultima frase no pasó la censura de su propia mente, por lo que Ranma continuó rápidamente antes que Akane notara la pausa.

"Pero solo por el día. Por la noche a veces tengo pesadillas y, bueno, es agradable saber que a la mañana siguiente me despertare en una cama seca."

"¿Y los doctores que te han dicho?"

"Que en un futuro... Tal vez cuando mi cuerpo madure..."

Su escéptico tono dejaba bien claro su opinión respecto a los pronósticos de los doctores.

Ambos adolescentes permanecieron en silencio, haciéndose compañía el uno al otro mientras el sol terminaba de desaparecer por el horizonte y comenzaban a distinguirse, débilmente, las primeras estrellas.

"Es curioso, ¿verdad? Hace menos de una semana que nos conocemos y te estoy contando cosas que nunca había dicho a nadie," le confió Ranma.

"Entiendo a que te refieres. Mi familia lo sabe, por supuesto, aunque mi padre y Nabiki actúan como si no ocurriera nada. Mis dos mejores amigas también lo saben."'Pero no todo," le recordó una parte demasiado oscura de su mente para poder ser su consciencia.

La joven trató de sofocar la incomoda voz, pero fue imposible.

Ciertamente, no le había contado todo a nadie. Solo se había atrevido a contarle sus fantasías a Kasumi, cuando la presión fue demasiada y temió volverse loca. Gracias a Dios, su hermana había sido muy comprensiva. Sin embargo, no le había hablado a nadie de lo otro. Habían prometido explicarse el uno al otro sus historias, ¿pero como podía ser capaz de contarle eso? Pensaría que era un bicho raro, que estaba loca, que... ¡No!¡No podía contárselo!

'¡Ja!La puritana Akane es una hipócrita,' le recriminó su voz mental.

Una voz a la que no podía mentir y que conocía todos sus secretos, por que era ella misma; y uno no puede mentirse a si mismo.

Tal vez fuera la tensión o tal vez no tuviera nada que ver, pero en ese momento la joven notó una sensación familiar y temida a la vez.

Agradecida que hubiera aparecido una excusa para poder terminar la conversación, la joven se levantó. Fue un movimiento tan brusco, que Ranma se quedo mirándola extrañado.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó con genuina preocupación.

La joven permaneció de pie en la oscuridad, con los brazos caídos, las manos entrelazadas a la altura de la cintura y la cara ardiendole de vergüenza; mientras trataba de hilvanar una frase coherente.

"Lo... lo siento... yo... es que... ha surgido algo... es urgente... tengo que irme... lo siento," balbuceó Akane.

A Ranma nunca se le habían dado bien las matemáticas, pero en este caso no tardó en darse cuenta que dos más dos son cuatro.

"Lo entiendo. No te preocupes," dijo mientras se levantaba y se daba unas palmadas en la culera del pantalón tratando de limpiárselo un poco. "¿Quieres que te ayude – El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco en su pecho – a bajar?"

"¡Eh!¡Ah, sí!Sí, claro. Gracias."

Y mientras ambos adolescentes se dirigían al borde del tejado, Akane se preguntó por que se sentía ligeramente decepcionada.

Continuara...

* * *

*Genkan: Área de entrada tradicional a las casas japonesas. Su función principal es servir de lugar donde quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar a la parte principal de la casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Respuestas a los Comentarios:


End file.
